


I’ll Follow You

by NudeScientist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bittersweet, Death from Old Age, Multi, be happy for them, they lived long lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NudeScientist/pseuds/NudeScientist
Summary: Captain Levi died in the hands of his lover after being stabbed by a military police spy in the Scout Regiment HQ.Eren’s Founding Titan powers inadvertently set the last remnants of the Scout Regiment into a reincarnation loop. Their lives and deaths from then on began with Levi.(Everyone dies but there’s an order and it starts with Levi. Just a bittersweet fic nothing too angst-y. Promise)





	I’ll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Everyday I ask myself “Will I ever write a story without getting mini ideas that ruin the flow of what I’m supposed to be working on?”
> 
> Everyday the answer is no.

“I’m sorry Mr. Ackerman but there’s nothing to be done. If it matters any, your husband went without pain.”

Mr. Eren Yeager-Ackerman sighed softly and gripped his late husband’s hand. This day was always coming and now he had to tell the others. 

“Thank you doctor.”

“I’ll give you a moment. Please call a nurse when you’ve finished saying your goodbyes.”

Eren nodded. He wasn’t sure if there was anything left to say. He had so many years with Levi. He was sure they’d covered it all. Every I love you that needed to be said was vocalized. Every argument had an ending and forgiveness. Every tear was wiped away. Every addition to their family, birthday party and college graduation was received with love and gratefulness.

They lived full lives together this time. Their friends had children and they had their fur babies. Both were perfectly content with being Uncle Eren and Uncle Levi. The cool uncles that supervised parties with spiked drinks and covered for their nieces and nephews when they needed a place to get away from their overbearing parents. They went to every party, every backyard get together, every wedding, every christening. 

What did he have left to tell his husband? This day was coming and they spent the last few months recounting everything from traveling over the Grand Canyon in a hot air balloon to visiting Kuchel’s grave. From their first kiss in that shady coffee shop with surprisingly good tea to the last time they visited Mikasa in Japan. 

What more was there to say? ‘I love you’? They’d done that thousands of times, maybe more than that. ‘I miss you?’ Said even more that I love you. ‘Don’t go?’ There was no need to say it. Levi would go and all Eren could do is say goodbye and see you next time. All there was left was for Eren to follow and the others after him. 

He couldn’t think of anything to say. It’d all already been said and as Hange walked into the room followed by Erwin being helped by his eldest daughter, there was no room to say anything else. His closest friends were here and they didn’t have time to say goodbye not like he did. Not like the others will. 

Levi was no longer with them and so the cycle begin again. Like dominos on a repetitive plane of existence they’d all meet they’re precisely timed ends. 

__________

The reverend raised his head from the final prayer and looked around a crowd of somber faces. Less than 20 people attended the funeral, all of who were stony faced and cold. One would assume the man being buried today was unloved from the lack of actual mourning. 

_Don’t fucking cry until I’m under the dirt._

There was a possibility he didn’t mean it literally but those that gathered to lay him to rest did. No one wept over their beloved Captain. They had enough time this life. Some even looked forward to the thrill of reuniting in the next. 

“Would any of you like to say a few last words?”

At this only one person stepped forward. They only person that knew Levi better than himself, his husband and partner for nearly 2200 years. 

He bowed his head sharply but his voice rang true and clear. “Always leading us until the very end old man. I’ll see you soon.” Eren snapped into a strange salute with practiced ease only slowed by old age and creaking joints. His left arm tucked behind his back firmly. The right crossed his chest and the fist slammed into his heart. 

Every person that attended snapped into that same salute. All dedicating their hearts to the man being lowered into the ground. They held that pose until the casket was no longer visible, only then did the tears fall from every eye. Every face contorted in grief and in fear of the fate they’d soon face. Some tears flowed silently while others were accompanied by wails, sniffles and huffs.

The man was the beginning of the end. In this life, the first and the last.

_________

At home, as Eren packed the last of his household things, a small journal rested on the desk in the study. Leather bound, coated in a fresh oil, that bound yellowing papers that survived millenia. Another entry was to be made. 

_Levi Ackerman-Yeager 1947-2018_

_Berthold Braun 1959-2018_

_Reiner Braun 1959-2018_

_Eren Yeager-Ackerman 1959-2021_

_Sasha Springer 1958-2021_

_Zeke Yeager 1945-2021_

_Jean Kirschtein 1958-2021_

_Erwin Smith 1943-2021_

_Connie Springer 1959-2021_

_Armin Arlert 1959-2021_

_Mikasa Ackerman- Kirschtein 1959-2029_

_Annie Arlert 1959-2031_

_Hange Zoë ?_

Hange, being her usual self, never told anyone when she was born or how long she lived after Levi’s death. The only thing she offered was an anatomical sketch of a sand crab.  
_______

Three years later the mourners stood over Eren’s grave. Eight faces in all. 

“Would any of you like to say a few last words?” The same reverend that presided over Levi’s funeral was present for Bertolt’s and Reiner’s as well as Eren’s. 

“Eren, a different colored scarf would be nice” Mikasa whispered with a soft smile on her lips. “Red is nice and all but it’s getting old, don’t you think?”

Armin huffed at her comment knowing Eren would never buy her a scarf in any other color. He made it a big show to wrap it around her neck every time. “We’ll find you faster this time Eren. I promise.”

“See you around Yeager” said Jean. Even in this life they still butt heads but he came to appreciate Eren now that he wasn’t throwing his life away every five seconds. 

“Tell Bert that I miss his cobbler” whined Sasha. Forever the foodie, she and Bertholdt would commandeer the Ackerman-Yeager kitchen every other Sunday to feed an actual small army. 

“We’ll be there soon. Don’t get too lonely.” Connie piped in next. Eren was his musicals buddy. In every life, since they attended the Opera the third time around, he and Eren would sing every song to every one. Needless to say Disney musicals and the invention of the VCR, DVD, and eventually Netflix meant the two idiots were significantly more annoying. 

Hange pat the casket with a small sad smile on her lips, “Tell the grump I said hey, won’t you lover boy?”

What else was there to say? They had said it all so many times. They’ll say it again soon enough. They’d be born one after another, gain their memories one after another and die one after another. They’d explore their new lives together. They were the Scout Regiment after all and the Founding Titan demanded they live as many carefree lives they desired. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

_“In another life Levi. We’ll all be there, we’ll all have a chance to say goodbye but it’s just you and me now so live again love. We’ll follow you. Live again so we can have long lives and proper goodbyes.”_

The Founding Titan demanded it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this madness of a fic, it came to me after choking on water. The next chapter will be of Levi’s last days so please brace yourself and if you must hate me, know that I hate myself for killing him too. 
> 
> Feed me with comments and kudos. Love you bunches. Happy Holidays honeybuns!


End file.
